eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Hvala, ne!
|year = 2018 |position = 8th (Semi-final) 22nd (Final) |points = 132 (Semi-final) 64 (Final) |previous = "On My Way" |next = "Sebi"}} "Hvala, ne!" (English: Thanks, no!) was the Slovenian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2018 in Lisbon, performed by Lea Sirk. It was performed in the second semi-final and successfully qualified for the final where it finished in 22nd place with 64 points. Lyrics Slovene= Moje ime je Lea in Za vas imam nov lik Veliko smeha in svobode Kot najbolj virtualen trik Je korak do zmage Je korak do luči Je korak do popolnosti Popolnosti Borim se z nasmehom do sonca Borim se za ljudi Pot do resnice Me zaslepi Ljubezen tista prva Pride, da preslepi Jaz pa si vzamem Kar telo osvobodi Ne verjemi vse Kar ponujeno ti je Misli na glas In upaj Da skrivnost je v tem Ne prodajaj se vsem To je najbolj pasè Hvala ne, ne Hvala ne Hvala ne, ne Hvala, hvala ne Milijon ljudi je že reklo Da nas preveč živi Tisti, ki so nesrečni In brez luči Je nasmeh za srečo Je nasmeh za ljudi Za tiste polne skrbi Woo Svoje duše ne dam nikomur Držim jo zase Pravo umetnost Brez besede Vsak odgovor je v meni Na ka-ka-kadar zaspim Kot dovolj sproščeno Na bran za vse Ne verjemi vse, Kar ponujeno ti je Misli na glas In upaj Da skrivnost je v tem Ne prodajaj se vsem To je najbolj pasè Oh, ooh Ne verjemi vse, Kar ponujeno ti je Misli na glas In upaj Da skrivnost je v tem Ne prodajaj se vsem To je najbolj pasè Hvala ne, ne Hvala ne Hvala ne, ne Hvala, hvala ne Lutka sem ljudi Ki se skrivajo za maskami Enaki, popolni, a ne zadovoljni Hvala ne, ne Ne verjemi vse, Kar ponujeno ti je Misli na glas In upaj Da skrivnost je v tem Ne prodajaj se vsem To je najbolj pasè Hvala ne, ne Hvala ne Hvala ne, ne Hvala, hvala ne Ne, ne, ne, ne |-| Translation= My name is Lea and I got a new shape for you Shape of smile and freedom like the most virtual trick It is a step to victory it is a step to the lights it is a step to perfection Perfection I am fighting with a smile to the Sun I am fighting for the people The way to the truth blinds me The first love comes to make me blurred I take what a body makes free Don't believe in everything what is offered to you think with loud voice and hope That secret is not to sell yourself to everybody it is the most out of fashion Thanks, no, no! Thanks, no! Thanks, no, no! Thanks, thanks, no Million of people have already said we are to many who live Those who are unhappy and with no light It is a smile for happiness it is a smile for people for those full of worry I give not my soul to nobody I keep it for myself Real masterpiece, priceless Each response is in me I find it when I fall asleep When the body is relaxed ready for eveything Don't believe in everything What is offered to you Think with a loud voice and hope That the secret is in not to sell everybody this is the most out of fashion Oh! Don't believe in everything that is offered to you think with loud voice and hope That secret is not to sell yourself to everybody it is the most out of fashion Thanks, no, no! No, thanks No, thanks, no Thanks, thanks, no Like a marionette for the people hiding over masks Equal, perfect, but not satisfied Thanks, no, no, no -ooo Don't believe in everything that is offered to you think with loud voice and hope That secret is not to sell yourself to everybody it is the most out of fashion Thanks, no, no! No, thanks No, thanks, no Thanks, thanks, no no, no,no,no! Videos Lea Sirk - Hvala, ne - Slovenia - Official Video - Eurovision 2018 Lea Sirk - Hvala, ne! - Slovenia - LIVE - Second Semi-Final - Eurovision 2018 Lea Sirk - Hvala, ne! - Slovenia - LIVE - Grand Final - Eurovision 2018 Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2018 Category:Slovenia in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Slovenian